


From The Eyes of Another

by supercess



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Points of View, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercess/pseuds/supercess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a naturally attentive person, all MatsuJun wanted was for them to be honest with their feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From The Eyes of Another

**Author's Note:**

> If you've watched the Making Of the Zero-G PV then you'll recognize this one. Haha! I put in some perspective on it and tweaked it a little, just a little.

“Riida, are you tired?”  
  
It was difficult for Matsumoto to ignore the signs. It has been going on for years but for some reason, it was especially strong that day. He tried to not to pay attention too much, tried to focus on the work that had to be done but the pair’s tension were too heightened that it was hard to disregard.  
  
He noticed how Ohno acted as if he was ignoring the other man, continuing to wipe his sweat with the tissue that he was holding. What he did next, though, prompted a series of banter—sweet and playful, if Matsumoto may say so himself—between the two men.  
  
In the most diva way possible, Ohno shook the imaginary sweat off his hand and in front of Nino, earning a look from the latter that clearly spelled out ‘are you serious?’. Pretending to be angry, Nino looked down at the non-existent sweat on the ground.  
  
“Oh yeah? Spraying your dirty sweat in front of me, huh?” He said, staring the older guy down with his squinty eyes.  
  
Ohno didn’t say anything and stayed quiet as usual which led Nino’s fist flying inches away from Ohno’s face while Leader expertly dodged it, staring at Nino with challenge in his eyes.  
  
Nino came closer, his hands still balled into a fist, aiming to punch Ohno on the arm while the other man took steps backwards to avoid him, clearly amused. Nino followed him around and they circled each other for a while before Ohno finally spoke.  
  
“Alright, stop.” Ohno said, delight clearly seen in his eyes even though his face remained almost with a neutral expression.  
  
Nino grinned, bringing his fist up and saying, “Let me punch you one time—on the arm. I won’t hurt you too much.” He ended, giving Ohno’s chin a little touch before Matsumoto finally got their attention.  
  
“Are we going to practice more?” MatsuJun asked Ohno directly, getting Nino and Ohno to finally stop their goofing off for a while. Ohno simply shook his head in reply so Matsumoto nodded and walked away.  
  
However, when he looked back to ask another question, he saw the pair glued together again. Nino was lightly punching Ohno in the arm and the older man was just standing there, side-eyeing his companion. To be honest, it was like seeing two people flirting without actually flirting.  
  
“It doesn’t hurt, right?” Nino asked, continuing his little experiment on Ohno’s arm and Ohno nodded, answering with a small ‘yes’.  
  
Matsumoto was too far away so he didn’t hear what they were talking about but saw how Nino mumbled something, pointing at Ohno and making Ohno whip his head around in mock surprise and leading to both of them laughing like idiots.  
  
It was probably something that can’t be said on video—or an inside joke between the two of them—what with the way MatsuJun saw Ohno chuckle and mumble, “Stop it” as his eyes drifted to the filming camera, staring it down. Then it was back to Nino trying to get Ohno’s attention by squeezing his arm again while having that stupid grin on his face.  
  
Matsumoto just rolled his eyes, opting to focus on perfecting the dance moves rather than thinking about his friends.  
  
But clearly he wasn’t going to succeed in ignoring them because then the crew gave Nino a video camera and it all went downhill from there. Only blind people wouldn’t notice how almost every freaking shot of Nino was a close-up on Ohno’s face. Nino would pan on them for a moment but then you just blink and it’s back to Ohno’s face.  
  
And not just Ohno’s face. Nino’s camera would slowly drift downwards, filming Ohno’s arms for a few times until Riida caught it in his hands when it was going lower. Matsumoto tried his best not to roll his eyes again for fear that it will be permanently attached to his skull after the shoot.  
  
When the talk was done and everyone had stood up to resume filming, only Ohno and Nino were left in the table, still talking and still capturing. It took a little tap on the back for Ohno to follow suit and with him walking, Nino did as well.  
  
After the shoot was done and they were in the privacy of the green room, Matsumoto finally exploded upon hearing the familiar banter and laughter coming from Ohno and Nino again.  
  
“You two!” MatsuJun said loudly while pointing at a shocked Ohno and Nino, getting everyone’s attention. His peripheral vision can see Aiba trying not to laugh and Sho doing the same—although Sho-kun can never succeed in holding down his laughter that much.  
  
It wasn’t that MatsuJun was jealous, not at all. It just that, from the eyes of an observer. it was annoying to see Ohno and Nino dance around each other like this for a few years already. He didn’t even know when it started but he could always remember his two friends always acting like a couple even though they weren’t and it was pissing him off. Why can’t they just be honest to themselves and to everyone else?  
  
“If you can’t keep your hands to yourselves every time we film something, why don’t you just come out and say that you’re together? And not ‘fake’ together but  _actually_  together.” Matsumoto started. “It’ll save us all the trouble and you’ll be making a lot of people happy.” He ended, clearly annoyed.  
  
Aiba snorted and Matsumoto whipped his head around to look at him. “Why are you so annoyed, MatsuJun?” Aiba laughed, amused.  
  
“Because! Look at them,” He pointed at the pair. “They’ve been dancing around each other for years. Why not just go through with it? Just kiss and date, damn it!” MatsuJun complained and what all the others could do was chuckle at the simplicity of his problem.  
  
Matsumoto went ahead to change his clothes, slamming the door shut behind him, muttering  _“You’re not teenagers”_  and  _“Can’t even admit your feelings”_. The other four were left in the green room, staring at the spot where MatsuJun had his outburst.  
  
Sometimes, being very attentive and particular to details made him want to tear his hair off. He hates it when he worries too much especially if it was about his friends. His outburst may be shallow but he just wanted it over and done with. He’d much rather see his friends together than seeing them flirting without achieving anything.  
  
Matsumoto sighed. He should really stop stressing himself out about this. It wasn’t even his relationship to begin with.  
  
Unbeknownst to him, the other four were having a small conference in the green room. Nino laughed aloud about something and it was Sho who spoke up.  
  
“Well, you can’t blame him, he’s always been very attentive. So, seeing you two always like this and not doing anything about it must have been eating away in his mind.” Sho pointed out, laughing a little bit as well.  
  
“So, he  _is_  our biggest fanboy. Now it’s 100% proven.” Nino chuckled. He then turned to Ohno who was silently following their conversation, “So, when are we going to tell him?” He asked.  
  
Ohno shrugged, saying, “It’s up to you.”  
  
“I’m pretty sure a weight will be off his shoulders when you tell him. And then he’s going to throw a party.” Aiba laughed.  
  
If that’s how MatsuJun will react about the news of them being official then they can definitely be sure that all of their fans are going to accept them wholeheartedly.  
  
Well, it was about time anyway.


End file.
